


Happy Mother Day!

by BubblyBunnie



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cringe, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBunnie/pseuds/BubblyBunnie
Summary: It was Mother's Days, Molly has a gift for Percy!
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Percival "Percy" King
Kudos: 30





	Happy Mother Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you think molly would do anything special for percy on mother's day?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618820) by https://mollysfoundfamily.tumblr.com/. 



> Sorry for not updating a while, I was planning to make this instead since today is mother's day and it was one day late, I hope you enjoy it even it was very short and very cringy trust me.
> 
> Inspired by mollysfoundfamily on Tumblr: https://mollysfoundfamily.tumblr.com/post/617667466665033728/do-you-think-molly-would-do-anything-special-for

It was Mother's Days!

Everyone in Sweet Jazz City celebrated Mother's Days!! 

They did a lot of fun things they do on Mother's Days like baking sweets, spending time with families, etc. 

Percy’s represents a mother figure to Molly after her mom died. So she decided to do something huge for her.

But Percy’s not really into big parties person or for having big fusses made over her so Molly just makes her a simple little hand-drawn card for everyone to sign with special messages one by one with different colors. It was in the shape of a castle with a little Queen holding hands with her family on the inside! 

One was a pink marker with a soup.

One with a yellow marker with a baby sheep.

One with an orange barrier.

One with a broken mirror.

One with a golden rose they drawing beautifully next to Percy.

One with a lady with a cowgirl outfit.

After she read it, she looked at Molly's with a tear of joy. 

This is the first time Molly seeing her crying in tears of joy.

Percy then hugging her to her daughter saying 'thank you', Molly hugs her back with a smile as well saying no problem. 


End file.
